


A Follow up to Confrontation

by RosieKnight



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieKnight/pseuds/RosieKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery decides to speak up...</p><p>(Or a fanfic for PitViperOfDoom's Confrontation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Follow up to Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confrontation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955933) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



> I originally wrote this for and submitted this to PitViperOfDoom. It was then posted - with credit - on Doom's tumblr. When "Confrontation" was published on this site, I decided this story should follow. Minor edits have been made.

“As dramatic as this is, all of you are operating under mistaken assumptions and with gaps in your knowledge.”

Arthur’s head jerked towards the new voice, an echo of pain and terror shivering down his spine. “Wha-? Who?” he croaked.

“Mystery?!” Vivi backpedaled towards Lewis and Arthur. “What? How?”

The disguised kitsune bowed his head in acknowledgement as Lewis drifted protectively between Mystery and the others. “My apologies, Vivi. To all of you, really. I… I made a rather large mistake in allowing your collective memories of the events of the cave to remain unchallenged.”

“What the hell do you mean?” Lewis snarled, purple flames lashing around his skull. “I know EXACTLY what happened! Arthur PUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF!!”

“No. He didn’t.”

Lewis blinked at the calm certainty in Mystery’s voice. Before Lewis could attempt to rebut the statement, Mystery continued, “Arthur was, if anything, both the weapon and the patsy of your actual murderer, Lewis. If you’ll allow me, I should be able to clarify things.

“We - the Mystery Skulls - were interested in the cave because of the stories surrounding it. Stories that usually involved strange lights, people acting oddly, a _green_ fog, with the occasional unexpected fight and mysterious disappearance for flavor.

“Those stories should have tipped me off, but… well… You’d be surprised how many locations have similar stories, without even a supernatural or paranormal _rock_ in evidence. Quite honestly, I was expecting - at most - a weak spirit or two trying to defend their home from human intruders.

"I was wrong.” Mystery looked away, ears drooping, “I was wrong and all of you paid the price.”

Vivi crouched down, eyes pleading. “Mystery - or whatever your name is - please. _Tell us what happened.”_

“… Mystery is fine, Vivi. I prefer it over my true name,” came the quiet reply. Sighing, he glanced from her to Lewis and Arthur.

“I followed the two of you when we split up, instead of going with Vivi as assumed. I’d sensed… _something_ from the upper path and wanted to investigate. Lewis, you and Arthur preceded me to the cliff, but not not by much. As soon as I arrived, I knew something was wrong but not what.”

“You couldn’t TELL?!?” interrupted Arthur, clutching his prosthetic. “I was… Everything was GREEN!”

Mystery gave a humorless laugh. “Arthur, canines - myself included - are red/green colorblind. I knew your skin tone was… not quite right, but _how_ it was wrong escaped me. Until ‘you’ pushed Lewis, I didn’t realize you were possessed.

"After that…” Mystery seemed to shrug, “I took your arm to protect you and Vivi from any further effects of the demon, and managed to get two unresponsive humans out the cave - which was much trickier than it sounds. I couldn’t get your…remains, Lewis, and still protect Arthur and Vivi from possession, even when they were outside. Instead, I blocked off the entrance to the cave to trap the demon inside, and called for medical aid for Arthur. Thankfully Vivi has voice dialing on her phone, or she’d have lost you both.”


End file.
